Freedom In The Basement
by Mage of Breath
Summary: My life was totally awesome! Well that's until I get kicked out of the band. Well, actually I kinnda quit. Anyway, this is the story of how my boyfriend and I started a new band. A band for all the misfits and third wheels out there! ((Sequel to Where Did You Go?)) ((Slight Au)) ((Laney x Lenny; Kim x Kin; Kon x Konnie; OC x OC)) ((Rated T to be safe))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! This is a sequel to ****Where Did You Go?**** If you haven't read it, reading it might clear a few things up about what the heck is happening. So without further ado- ****Freedom In the Basement.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Laney's PoV:**

I woke up half asleep. I haven't had a sleep this well since joining the band. Then why did I wake up to an alarm?

"Holy sh-" I said scrambling out of my bed. It was already 4:20. If that craziness that happened last night was not a dream, then I had an appointment at 4:30. I was already late.

I scrambled to my closet and grabbed my yellow sleeved shirt with black-and-green stripes along the torso. It was the same style from when we first made the band. I grabbed a red pair of shorts and pulled them on while trying to get my, now, mid back length hair into a ponytail, which ended up in a bun. I grabbed a pair of black flip-flops and put them on. As I ran down the stairs, my dad stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Ever since Mom died, Dad was very protective of me. I mean, I love my dad and all, but sometimes he needs to know that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.

"To the park," I said as I walked to the fridge to get an apple.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine, Dad," I said eating my apple on the way out of the door. As soon as I closed the door, I felt sorta guilty. I have no idea why. I turned around and walked back inside. Dad was sitting on the couch with his hands in his hands. In that position he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Looking at that made my heart ache. He looked up at the sound of the door. He had a sad smile on his face.  
"Forget something, sweetie?"

"Yeah," I ran over to him and hugged him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Dad. Everything will be alright. I swear." He looked surprised at my sudden actions, but then hugged me back. If I ended up alone, I would always have my dad right there with his welcoming arms.

"I love you too, Laney," he said with a smile. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:30.

"Oh sh-" I glanced at my dad. He had a warning look in his eyes. "Shhhoes... yeah shoes. I have to go. I love you!" With that I ran out the door.

I was already late and I was determined to be no later. I already had a shortcut planned out. Run down this street and turn here, I thought as I ran around a corner, dodging the few pedestrians on the side walk. Turn an- Holy snicker doodles I totally forgot this was here, I thought as I tried to get myself to halt. I stopped alright. I stopped and scraped my knee against the concrete, right into some rose bushes. Fun. Note the sarcasm.

My fall must have attracted unwanted attention. Very unwanted attention. Like Grojband unwanted attention. The guys hovered over me bombarding me with questions.

"Where the heck were you? We missed you during practice!" Corey screamed at me.

"Laney are you okay?" Kin asked, examining my knees.

"Laney's back! Laney's back! Laney's back!" Kin said skipping around happily.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Kin asked worriedly. I glanced around.

"You still like Kim, right?" I asked quietly. I didn't want Corey hearing this conversation. Kin flushed a very bright shade of red. "I'll take that as a yes. What if I told you she might be leaving the Newsmans. Her and Konnie. Nothings official, but keep that in mind. If she does, ask her out," I winked at him. He flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Y-you're bleeding," he said very un-intelligently, trying to change the subject. I looked down at my knees. Each one had a bit of skin missing. Each were bleeding. It stung a whole lot too. I looked at my hands, I had used them to brace my fall onto the rose bush. They were a few punchers. Only two were bleeding. The others looked at me.

"Look at that! I am bleeding," I said matter-o-factly.

"Here, Lanes, let's go into the house. I think I have some first aid stuff in there," he said giving me an cute smile. I would be lying if I said my heart didn't skip a beat. I mentally slapped my face. I have a boyfriend already. Keep it together, Laney. The guys helped me up. My knees stung, so I could barely walk. In fact, I was so bad at walking that I fell on the way there.

"Woah, I got ya, Laney," Kon said catching me.

"Thanks, Kon," I said trying to steady myself. Kin came on the other side of me.

"Here, I'll help too," Kin said supporting my extra weight.

"Thanks guys," I said with sincerity.

"No problem, Laney," they both said in unison, as they walked through the front door of Corey's house.

"Put her on the couch. I'll grab some stuff from the kitchen," he said walking towards the kitchen. The guys put me on the couch.

"Once more, thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem," they said. Kon giving me a thumbs up and Kin smiling.

The other Laney walked up to me. Now I know I've said this many times, but I have nothing against her. Especially now that I'm dating Lenny. She sat right next to me. Her blond hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Her perfect make-up made her look prettier than she already was.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry if my boyfriend was being mean to you the other day. We had a discussion about it when you had left, he seemed pretty guilty," she looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry if I stole him from you, Kin and Kon told me you liked him after the fact. I had no idea, I'm so sorry," she seemed really close to tears right now, "and I'm sorry if you had felt replaced when you found me practicing with your band, I have no right to steal all your friends from you. So can you forgive me?"

"Hey, Kin; Kon, go get my bass," I said with as much venom as I could muster, I wanted to get them out of the room as I talked to the blonde Laney. They all looked so scared at my tone. I tried to keep a straight face as the scampered out. I turned to the other Laney, she was trembling. As soon as I saw her my eyes softened and I laughed.

"Sorry, I wanted to get Kin and Kon out of the room. I don't want them blabbing this to Corey anytime soon. I want to say, thank you, and yes I forgive you, too,"

"Wait, I'm sorry an- what? Y-you told me thank you?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't lost me a place in the band, I wouldn't have my current boyfriend," I said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, no way. Girl, spill the beans. What happened?"

"Okay, long story short, do you remember the Newsmans?"

"Our rival band?"

"Yeah, them. Remember the bassist?"

"The guy that looks like you? What was his name? Leo? Lander?"

"Lenny, yeah. Wel-"

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE DATING HIM?" She exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

"Shh, quiet!" I said looking around to see if anyone heard us.

"Oh my gosh! How did this happen?" She asked turning to me.

**(A/N: If you read the prequel you can skip this part)**

"We were childhood friends. In fourth grade he left, not because he wanted to or anything, he just did. Anyway, when he was gone Carrie- you know the head of the Newmans- she bullied me , for a while,"The other Laney gasped, "and then your boyfriend stopped her. When he did, she threatened to throw him out of the band. What did he do? He was like," I did my best boy voice here (which the other Laney giggled at), "' Fine! See if I care. I 'll just make a band with this person.' and we did. Then Lenny came back.

" I was really excited to see him. He even said he had found new friends here. We were all excited to see them. It turned out to be the Newmans. Oh, your boyfriend flipped when he saw Lenny. It was kind of scary…" I shuddered at the memory, "Anyway, Carrie accused me for bullying her, and bing-ba-da-doom I had lost one friend! Then blah blah blah, awkward tension, and finally my mom died. Yeah, then you took my spot and then I quit the band.I went to this place where I go to clear my thoughts. I was sitting there and then Lenny came there, too.

"So, turns out, he was going through the same thing as me, but his was worse. Carrie was a big donkey," she looked at me funny, "You know, the other way to say donkey?" she looked lost in thought for a moment, then her face lit up and she started laughing.

"Oh, I see what you did there!" she said laughing. I started to laugh with her.

"Okay, on with the story, where was I?" I said when the giggles calmed down.

"At the part where Carrie was a donkey,"

"Oh yeah, Carried is blackmailing the members of Newmans to do her will. She treats them all like her personal slaves,"  
"Wait, she's doing that right now, as of presently?"

"I know right? I couldn't believe it either! So we talked, then things escalated, not like major escalate, but just enough to get together and work out a plan,"

"What does your plan consist of?"

"Making our own band,"

"Woah, really?"

**(A/N: Stop skipping, you crazy fellow!)**

"Yeah. Seriously how long does it take to get a bass? They've taken about a good 10 minutes getting that thing!" I said with a sigh.

"Aw, it isn't that bad, at least we got to know each other better!" She said with an optimistic smile. "Hey, let's be friends! I'll give you my number,"

"Yeah, okay." I said giving her my phone. Just then Kin and Kon entered the room, my bass in Kon's hand.

"Here, Laney," he said handing me my bass.

"Thanks, Kon. Hey, Laney, here," I said handing her my bass. She looked up from my phone. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, no! I can't possibly take that! Don't you need it?"

"Nah, I quit the band remember? You seemed like you didn't have one so I figured you might need it," She looked up. I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"You don't have to do this! I was saving up for my own!"

"No its okay, you need it more than I do. If I keep it, it'll just collect dust," I hugged the bass one last time, "We had a good run, my friend," I whispered to it. I handed it over. "Keep it safe,"

"I will," Then Corey walked in with the first aid kit.

"Sorry that took forever, guys, I have no idea where Mom puts stuff sometimes," He sighed, "Lets look at those knees shall we?" He said. Most of the bleeding stopped by now. "I don't want this to get infected," he mumbled to himself, "This might sting," he said pulling out some rubbing alcohol. He dabbed some on my knees. I sharply inhaled.

"Hey, you okay?" the blonde Laney asked.

"Yeah, just peachy," I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, done!" Corey said as he placed the last band-aid. I looked down. It looked like Hello Kitty and Scooby-Doo had thrown up all over my legs. We all stared in silence at the horrible thing.

"That looks like Hello Kitty threw up on your right knee, and Scooby- Doo on your left," Kon said poking the injury gingerly.

"Hey, I tried my best! They were the only Band-Aids we had!" His girlfriend walked over to him.

"Hey, you tried your best! I think it looks….." She struggled to find a word. All that time he had looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Uh…. unique?"

"Thank you! Someone gets my brilliance!" he said throwing his arms around her. My phone started to ring in the blonde Laney's pocket.

"Whoops, I forgot I still had this!" she said dislodging herself from Corey and handing me my phone. I didn't recognize the number, but I still answered it anyway. YOLO, right?

"Hello?"

"Laney, it's me Lenny,"

"Oh, hi! Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! I don't want you stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking you!"

"Then how did you get my number?"

"I had it from the old days, I just hoped you hadn't changed your number since then, and you didn't. Which was extremely lucky on my part. Anyway, where are you? Are you okay? I went to your house and your dad said you went to the park, I didn't want to worry him so I left. I-"

"Hey, its okay. I'm at Corey's house-"

"Wait, then was last night a dream? Oh sh-"

"No,I was heading over when I fell in front of his house, and blah blah blah. Can you come get me?"

"Yeah sure, be there in a few!"

"Thank you, I love you!"

"Who was that?" Corey asked me. I looked up. As I opened my mouth to speak, the other Laney spoke.

"Oh my gosh was that your boyfriend?" I blushed.

"Laney, I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Oh, oops. Well... was it?"

"Yes,"

"Lanes you have a boyfriend? What? Since when?"

"Is that important?" I asked, I didn't want Corey knowing about Lenny. He would totally freak.

"I guess not," I sighed with relief. He didn't push. "Hey why weren't you at the band practice today?" I looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Band practice? You're over your mom's dead-ness right? So why haven't you come back yet? I mean-"

"Corey, it's not nice to talk about things like that," Blond Laney said to Corey, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"But why won't she come back?"

"She has her reasons,"

"I'm pretty sure I quit last night," I interrupted.

"You were serious? I thought it was just a joke or something!" Corey screamed. That's when the doorbell rung. "I'll go get it,"

"He's been acting strange, hasn't he?" Kin wondered out loud.

"I know, I don't know when it happened, but Corey has definitely changed," Kon agreed.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Argh! What are you doing here Newsman?"

"Oh, looks like he's here," I sighed. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure!" Laney was the first to respond. She came around and grabbed arm. She placed it around her neck and helped my up. Slowly we made our way to the front door. That's when we heard a thud. The twins followed us to the door, only to be greeted by an unnerving scene.

Corey was sitting on top of my boyfriend his fist raised to strike again. Yeah, sure Corey's lip was busted, but my boyfriend's face was messed up way more.

"You hit like a girl," Corey said through gritted teeth. Laney abandoned me, causing me to fall on my knees. I yelped in pain, as all eyes fell upon me. "Ah, Laney!" Corey said surprised, looking at me.

"Oh my gosh, Lanes, are you okay?" Lenny asked from under Corey.

"Me? What about you, look at your face!" He smiled the best he could with a busted lip, black eye, and bleeding nose.

"Ha ha, I'll be fine," he said. The other Laney had walked over to Corey.

"Get off him," she said, pulling him off of Lenny. After Corey was taken off of him, Lenny crawled over to me.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked looking at my knees. "Woah? Did Hello Kitty a-"

"And Scooby-Doo DID throw up on my knees. Thanks for reminding me,"

"Okay then,"

"Wait, Lanes, he said," Corey exclaimed pushing his girlfriend aside, "he said that you two were dating! He is a lia-"

"No, Corey, he isn't," I sighed, "Yes, Corey, this is my boyfriend. Corey, I am dating Lenny Sill, and you shouldn't be pushing people like that! They could get hurt,"

"No, you are not dating HIM! You are breaking up with him right now!" he exclaimed towering over us.

"No. I'm dating Lenny,"

"Oh, no you are not!"

"Wha- Why do you even CARE, Corey? I can date who I want, when I want! You are not the boss of me!"

"W-why, I never!" Corey's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish.

"Come on, Lenny!" I said trying to get up, "Let's go," Lenny stood up and grabbed my hands. He pulled me up to my feet.

"You sure you can walk?"

"Eh, I'll be fine," as if the universe wanted to prove my point, I feel on my face. "On, second thought…"

"Here," he said squatting in front of me, his back facing me. "Climb on," he ordered.

"What?" I asked slightly blushing.

"You obviously can't walk, so I'll carry you," he said with an adorable smile. I climbed onto his back. He started to get up, his arms supporting my legs. My arms drapped around his neck.

"Lets go," I said. He started to walk out of the house. When we were outside, he glanced at me.

"I'm sorry..." he said sadly.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong! If anything, I should be sorry. I mean I woke up late and look at your face an-" he glanced back at me.

"Stop it," he said with an adorable pout.

"Stop what?" I asked with a confused face.

"Stop your crazy talk," he shook his head, "Let's just say sorry give each other a hug and say we're 'super-duper sorry' and then when Mom's back is turned push each other over again," I laughed. My mom would always make us apologize to each other with a hug and kiss, saying we're sorry and stuff like that.

"So where are we going now?" I asked putting my chin on his shoulder.

"To my house I guess... I think Mom can wrap those up better than Corey..." I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, I would like that. I haven't seen your mom in forever," I sighed. When the days were awesome, we would always go to each other's house and play all the time. Lenny glanced at me, and smiled. The rest of the walk was in silence. Not one of those awkward silences, but one of those comfortable silences. I nuzzled into his neck. The rocking of his foot steeps and the craziness of the day caused me to fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay guys, here is the first chapter! C: Yay! So I really don't have much to say... I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't make this very clear. Laney's mom died and Lenny's dad died. Just so that's clear. I hope everyone doesn't hate me for leaving that out and shiz like thay. Okay on with the story! :) (( 3D17: lol sorry for the spelling errors guys! You can be sure an actuall update will be soon! Thank you for all of your support! You guys are awesome!))**

**Chapter 2-**

_**Lenny's PoV:**_

I walked in silence. I had no idea what to do. Then a thought hit me. What would we do after this? Would we go get Kim and Konnie or would we go on our date? I had no idea.

"Hey, Laney," I asked. All she did was snore. I looked at her. She was asleep. I sighed. She drooled a little.

I saw my house at the end if the street. I walked up to it, when I was faced with a new problem. How was I going to open the door? I looked at Laney. I always could wake her up... but then I remembered what happened last time I trie that. I almost lost an eye that day. I tried to knock, but if I let go of her, I was endanger of her waking up. I was thinking about kicking the door, but my mom would probably call the police. I thought for a bit more. My phone started to ring. I tried to grab it but every time I tried to move, she would shift just a little. That was enought to freak me out. After a while my phone stopped ringing. I just hoped it wasn't anyone important. Then I thought of a brilliant idea. I filled my lungs with air and opemed my mouth wide. Just as the door opened, I screamed "Mom!"

"Yes, I'm right here, no need to yell. Where the heck were you? I was calling your phone it was so late!" She said, then saw my face and gasped. "Are you running from someone? Come iside quick!," she said looking up and down the street feanticly. She looked back at me, well more at my back. "Oh, did my baby boy finally bring a girl home? I'm so happy for you and ohmygosh my baby finally is growing up" she squealed.

"Mom!" I said blushing.

"Okay, fine!" She said nudging me and flipped her red hair. We walked inside of the house as I laid Laney down on the couch. "So what happened to your face?"

"Long story short, I went to go pick her up," I gestured at Laney, "and then this guy punched me in my face,"

"Why?"

"I guess I ticked him off with my presence somehow," I sighed. Then my stomach growled.

"I can make lunch," she said getting up.

"Nah, I'll make some,"

"Oh ho ho! Someone wants to impress people!" She said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Mom... just no..." I said blushing. I walked off to make some lunch.

**/Cooking Time Transition/**

"Hey, Mom, I-" I started as I walked into the room. There was a lot of giggling as I walked in. Laney was up and sitting next to my mom looking into a book. Then I relized what that book they were laughing over was.

Okay, funny story, when I was little I always wanted to be a writer. I thought I was great at it. I kept mountains and mountains of journals with half finished stories. They are all stacked in a corrner of the living room now. I guess no one had the heart to tell a little six year old kid that his story sucked... a lot. Sometimes I look back at them and think, what the heck was I thinking?

Well, there was this one journal different from the rest. It was a pink fuzzy journal that had My Dearest Diary embroided on it. It had cheeta prints and everything. It was a mistake Christmas present from my Godmother. I told her a journal, but she got me this instead. I'm pretty sure she thought I was a girl at the time. Now that I think back on it, I think it was a joke... that was never returned. Of course this is the one they take to read.

So in this specific journal I wrote a story about Laney and me. You see at this time I had a major crush on Laney, so the story was pretty much me saving her from a dragon. Cute right? Wrong, it was very badly written and I had no idea about romance at all and it was just over all embarrassing.

I stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. After the shock I rushed over and tried to grab the notebook, but my mom was faster. She scooped it up and raised it into the air. She pushed me as she struggled to read the thing.

"'Oh no!' Princess Laney cried, 'The monster will surely eat you!'" She said in a shrill voice. In a gruffer voice, she said, "Don't worry, Laney, I will protect you from the evil,' the handsome man in shining armor exclaimed pulling out his sword."

"Mom please stoooooop!" I whined as I tried to tear the the book out of her hand.

"Laney, catch!" She said as she hurrled my book into the air. Laney was reading another notebook, but when she saw the pink fluffy one comming she quickly abandoned it and grabbed the one flying twords her.

"'Nooo!'" She said dramaticly, "'What if you die? How will you save me then?' Princess Laney said crying," she put an emphasis on Laney, "'Don't worry I won't die,' the knight said," I started to go for Laney, when she looked up. She smiled and laughed. "How old were you when you wrote this?" She asked me with an adorable smile.

"Six," I said comming closer.

"Well, this is a... cute story," she said it more like a question than a statment.

I gave her my best pupoy dog face. "Please, Laney? Can I have it back?" I think I saw her slightly blush.

"I-"

"Don't do it, Laney!" My mom screamed with a smile on her face.

"Please?" I added a quivering lip.

"I- uh..." her eyes glanced from me to my mom back to me.

"Don't!"

"Please?" My voice cracked.

"I uh...," she sniffed a bit, "is that something burning?" I imeadetly jumped to mt feet.

"My food!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen. Rolls if laughter was heard throughout the house.

**/Lunch Time Transition/**

"Man, now that was good," Laney said leaning back in the chair. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks," I said. My mom gave me a noogie.

"He was taught from the very best!" She said with a proud smile.

"Well, I look foward to trying your food Mrs. Sill!" She said. Mom and I exchanged glances.

"Uh... she wasn't talking about herself. In fact my mom can't even cook to save her life," I said trying to lighten the mood. There were a few half hearted laughes.

"If only he could see you now," Mom whispered. A stray tear rolling down her cheek. "I mean, you have a girlfriwnd and everyrhing. He always wanted grandchildren you know," at that last comment we both flushed.

"Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Sill. I didn't mean... I'll just go now if you want..." she said standing up.

"No, no, it's okay! Really!" She whiped away her tears. She took a deep breath. "Now who's ready to make fun of Lenny some more?"

"Mom!" I groaned. Laney and my mom were laughing.

"Actually, we need to talk about the band," Laney said, trying to save me the embarrassment.

"Oh, a band! I want to hear this!" Mom said sticking around. We stared at her for a bit. "What?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Okay, so should we go confront Carrie now or what?"I asked.

"Yeah, now is a good time, before I lose my nerve," she said shrugging.

"Oh! Are we confronting people? I want in!" Laney and I glanced at each other.

"Uh, Mom, I don't know..."

"Come on! I'll even drive you! It'll be fun!"

"Should we?" I asked Laney.

"I don't see why not!" She told me with a smile and shrug.

"Yes! Lets do this!"

**/Carrie's House Transition/**

_**Normal PoV:**_

"Konnie count us in!"

"One... two... three..." the slightly chubby girl with the red headband said while bangging her drmsticks above her head. As all three people in the garage were about to bring their hands down to their insterment, there was a sudden bang that disrupted them.

"Hey, Carrie!" A familiar face screamed, barging into the room.

"Ugh, Len-nerd you're late. Grab your bass and stand in formation. Ready, Konnie count us i-"

"No,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no,"

"You know the price for saying no to me right? I relase all the black mail," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine," he said.

"E-excuse me?"

"I sa-"

"I know what you said!"

"I don't care what you post, because I'm already dating Laney, and Grojband even knows about it, so the worst you could do is vost up both of our popularity," The black-eyed red head said.

"That's great!" Konnie squealed. Carrie turned around and glared at her.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"I- uh,"

"Carrie, stop it," Surprisingly it was Kim.

"What did you just say?" The little girl was trembling, slightly in fear but more in anger.

"W-we have put up with you for FAR to long," she clenched her tiny fists, "Carrie, I don't care what you do, but if you do put that stuff out, I can always just put the stuff we have on you out,"

"Ha ha, you don't even have anything on me!" She cackled.

"Or do we?"

"What?" Confusion filled her face for a moment. Then her face filled with horror. "I- you wouldn't!"

"Would I?" The tiny frail girl challenged her. Kim grabbed her sister. "Let's go,"

"Wow that, was... surprisingly easy! Too easy. Oh wait..." At that moment the garage door was run over by a car. The person inside was honking like a maniac. A head popped out of the driver's seat.

"Hey blue haired girl! That your door? Sorry not sorry!" She honked some more.

"Mom..." Lenny said burrying his face in his hands.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you! Don't get anywhere near my baby ever agin, or I'll mess you up!" She screamed as she flashed a very rude hand gesture at her. "Everyone in the car," she screamed. So Lenny, Kim, and Konnie filed into the back of the car. It quickly backed out of the drive way, leaving a very confused Carrie to face the wrath of her parents.

**/In the Car Transition/**

"Well, that was fun!" Mrs. Sill said finally driving at the speed limit.

"Mom, did it ever occurr to you that maybe- I don't know, what you just did was... what's the word? Oh that's right! ILLEGAL?"

"Ha ha don't worry! I've got that covered!" She said as they drove off into the sunset.

**A/N: No it does not stop there though! I hope you have enjoyed this chpater! Rember to read and review! I'm sorry for the wait... but hey here is a chapter! (3 or more reviews= a new chapter!) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** Okay guys who's ready for an update?**_

_**Also, I've seen this done a few times so what the hay?! I'll do it too! **_

_** Hunter Goddess Protector: Ha ha! I kinnda have a mom like that. I'm not even kidding when I say she runs around in tights... at my school... TnT But hey! We all love our moms! *Ha Ha, sorry if it was to much information***_

_** Nelly: Thank you so much for your support! Comments like those are going to keep me writing for sure! *gives thumbs up* :3**_

_** WolvesRock13: Yeah, sorry about the spelling errors. I was really excited and forgot to spell check! Woops! Thanks so much for the suport! I will keep writing!**_

_** 1AvrilLavigne: Ha Ha, I know right? Everyone loves Lenny's mom! Even I love her! She was a fun character to create and write about, so I hope all y'all enjoyed it!**_

_** nmartinez2266: I'll see what I can do. ;)**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Caroline's PoV:**

"So you're totally okay with this?" I asked looking at the two bluettes in front of me. These two have been my friends sience... ever!

"Yeah! You've been our friend since forever! It's okay," the blue headed female leaned in closer. "Don't tell Henry over there, " she thrust a finger in her husband's direction, "but I've always hated that door." She said with a smile and wink.

"Elie, you know I can hear you right?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Oh no! He heard! Abort the mission, Abort!" She said in a gruff voice. I started to sprint to one side as Elizabeth sprinted the other way. We would always play like this when the kids weren't around with... Herold. I stopped in my tracks. A few tears fell down. He was in one of those "Pull-the-plug" situations. His last words to me were to not cry, I always cried-just a little- when I thought about him. The more I think the more I cry. The more I cry, the more I fail at his dying wish.

"Hey, Kat, you okay?" Henry saud commng over to me. Elie came over and threw her arms around me. No questions asked. I whipped my tears away.

"Its okay... I- I was just thinking, you know... about the good days. When you, Elie, I and... Herold would play stuff like this all the time," I tried so hard to keep my voice from cracking, it didn't work.

"Hey it's okay, " Elie said huging me tighter.

"I know, I know..." I sighed.

"So... lets get off if this topic and let me ask you a question," Henry said trying to get us off this horrible topic.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing driving through walls anyway?"

"Ha ha... funny story..." I said trailing off.

_**/Ratting Out Transition/**_

I opened the door and walked through. My baby and his friends were talking in the dinning room. I walked in as they were discussing parts in the band.

"So, what are we talking about?" They all screamed as I walked in.

"Mom? When did you get back? How did it go?" My Len-Len was so adorable.

"Uh, just right now. I just got back from the Beff's house. They're cool. They aren't pressing any charges," I said with a shrug. They all looked at me like I had just grown another head. "What?" I asked.

"Uh... I'm not even going to ask how you managed that," Laney mumbled. I actually remebered Laney. She was a really sweet girl. I just shipped them so hard, it wasn't even funny.

"So, anyway," Kim said steering the attention away from me, "we still need a giturast! And we also have the problem of all our insterments got destroyed in that little stunt your mom did!" I looked back innocently.

"I didn't mean to, I just needed to teach that girl that you can't mess with my baby boy and his friends," I said defensively.

"Well how are we going to get them back?" Konnie asked. They all looked at me.

"Wait, what? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, technically you are the adult here... so your the voice of reason," Lenny said.

"Boy, you have been living with me for all of your life. Did you just tell ME that I was the voice of reason?"

"Well you did smash all of their insturment," Laney said quitely.

"Shoosh," I waved a dissmising hand, "That is but a minor detail!"

"I think that you-" Kim started point at me.

"Should pay for new insterments! " Konnie finished with a huff.

"Sure! I'll pay 50% how about that. I kinnda figured that karma would get me back for destroying someone's wall," I said with a smile.

"Okay, insturments down. So what about a guitar player? I mean none of us can play the guitar!" Laney said.

"Someone could learn?" Kim put out a reasonable point.

"That would take to long!" Laney put another even more rational point. Even if it was depressing.

"Maybe we could have try outs!" Konnie said. That would be fun.

"Or," I said "Seven said he's comming into town," I said glancing at Lenny. Three... two... one...

"Steven's coming!? Oh my gosh! Is Joe coming too? Of course Joe is coming, they were inseparable! Oh my gosh! Wait... when is he coming?"

"I'm pretty sure... tomorrow. Oh wait!" I slaped myself in the forehwad, "He told me not to tell you! Gosh darn," I shrugged, "Oh well, now you know!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Laney barged in, "Who the heck is Steven, and why are we talking about him?"

"Well, you see-" I was cut off by Lenny.

"Well, Laney, you know how I spent a lot of time over seas, well my main buddies were Steven and Joe. They were like my bestfriends over there. The reason why we're talking about Steven was because he was an awesome guitar player!"

"You said mentioned a-" Konnie started, and- as we all know- Kim finished it.

"Person named Joe, who's that?"

"Oh Steven and Joe are dating," he said with a shrug. I looked at the girls. They had very diffrent faces. Laney's face was slight disgust, Kim's face was trying to work out what she had just heard, and Konnie's face... was unreadable. It was funny.

"So," I said standing up, "what's the name of this band anyway?" Not a sound was heard.

"Something that has to do with freedom," Laney said, " I mean we were all saved from something. You guys from blackmail, me from unfair treatment and you," she pointed at me, "from breaking the law."

"Wait, I'm apart of the band? Awesome!"

"Well..." Lenny said uneasily.

"We kind of," Kim said.

"Thought you could be our couffer..." Konnie trailed off. I thought for a moment.

"Really?" I asked flatly with my best unreadable face.

"Uh... yes," Laney said more like a question.

"Great!" I said with a smile. They all let go of the breath that they were holding. "So what's the name of the band again?"

"Uh... Freedom in... uh... guys help me out," Lenny said.

"Well Grojband was named after where we practice... so where are we practicing?"

"Oh I know!" I said with a big grin, "You guys could practice in the basement! It's big and spacious and if you save enough money, you guys could personalize it. Right now, it just has a stage,"

"Mom, we have a stage in our basment?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah, don't you rember? You and Laney would always put on plays and stuff down there! Oh it was so cute!" I said smiling rembering the good old days.

"So the band could be Freedom in the Basement?" Konnie asked.

"How about Freedom Down There?" Lenny asked. We all stared at him. "What?"

"Lenny, think about what you just said," Laney said slightly irked. I looked around all faces were red, except Lenny. Gosh my baby is so slow.

"Oh your right! You can't have freedom in hell. It's hell. No freedom there," Kim slapped her forehead.

"You know what," I said barging in, "If he doesn't get it, then leave him be," I said. He seemed to have gotten it by that point.

"Wha-" his face got extremely red. "Why would you even be thinking about that kind of stuff?" We all laughed at his adorable face. "I'm going to call Steven," he mumbled leaving the room.

_**/Time To Call Steven/**_

**Lenny's PoV:**

Ring, ring went the phone. I hoped he would pick up soon. After the fifth ring or so he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Steven asked.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed.

"Woah, Lenny?"

"Yeah! Who else who it would be?"

"Ha, ha hey dude! What up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whinned into the phone.

"Tell you what?"

"You know!"

"No I'm pretty sure that I don't know what you're talking about," he asked in a nervous tone.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Peaceville!?"

"Ugh, who told you?"

"My mom, who else do you think would tell me? Why are you coming to Peaceville anyway?" That's what bothered me the most, why did he need to come over anyway? He has a good life over there. Good parents, dating his best friend, great school; so why would he come over?

"Well, you see..." he said. By the sound of it trying to struggle for a lie, "My parents think that I need a beter schooling," he said more like a question, "Uh... yeah! That's exactly why! 'Cuz they think I need a beter education! Yeah..." He said ending on an awkward note.

"Ha, ha okay. Now what's the real reason you're coming?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well... okay, I really need to come talk to you in person. Its about Joe..."

"Oh my gosh is Joe okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Joe's fine... its just that," his voice cracked, "we kinnda broke up," he trailed off.

"So you're running away?"

"I- uh... No... ish..." he sighed "I don't know," he said. In the background yelling was heard. "Hey look dude, I'm leaving for the airport. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye,"

"Bye," then he hung up. I walked back to the room.

"Did you ask him about being the guitarist? " Laney asked grabbing my arm and tugging slightly like an excited little kid. I slapped my forehead.

"Ugh, no... I forgot. More important things came up..." she let go of my arm and grabbed my shoulders.

"What do you mean? We have important band things to attend to," she said practically shaking me.

"Well, we'll just ask him tomorrow,"

"Fine," she said pouting. It was adorable.

"Aw, don't worry! Tomorrow will come by super fast!" I said with a smile. She mumbled something about the band and music and being late.

"Well, let's go shoping!" Mom said enthusiastically.

"Yes! We're getting new insturments!" Kim and Konnie said holding hands and jumping around in circles.

"Let's go! Everyone in the car!" My mom sang as we filled out of the house.

_**/Going Shoping Transition/**_

_**/Finish Shopping Transition/**_

_**((**__**A/N:**__** Sorry, basically I kinnda didn't want to write this scene, everything goes pretty smoothly. You'll see what they got in the car. I also am no expert in buying drums, so this is all more of an "I'm guessing it goes like this?" Sort of thing.))**_

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted one of these!" Kim said happily as she held up the keyboard guitar. Her sister turned to look at her.

"I know girl!" She pointed twoards the back, "I've had my eye on that drum set for a while!" They quickly chatted about all the cool feature the insturments had. Then they looked at Mrs. Sill.

"Thank you!" They said in unison.

"You're welcome! Now to discuss payment," she said in an evil tone. Both of the girls glanced at each other. "I said I would only pay half, so when you can you owe me half of whatever those things cost. Deadline is tomorrow," She said nonchalantly.

"What? Tommorow?!" Konnie said.

"That's maddness!" Kim said in agreement.

"Ha Ha, I'm just kidding!" She said laughing. "But deadline is by the end of this year, I'm pretty sure you can get enough money!" She said with a smile. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so Lenny has a bass, Kim has a keyboard guitar, and Konnie has her drums. Great! This will be awesome!" Laney said happily.

"What about your bass, Laney? I thought you gave that to the other Laney," I asked slightly confused.

"Oh, you know... I'm just going to save up for my own. My dad would kill me if he found out I got another bass from your mom," she said with a sigh.

"Hey its okay. We can find something else you can do until you get a new bass, and then after that we'll find out what you can play for the bass," I said smiling at her. I swear I saw a slight blush. She looked away and out the window.

"Thanks," she mumbled. I reached over and huged her.

"No problem,"

"Get a room!" My mom said, "No wait, don't stay right out in the open where I can see you. Yes, I wanted grandchildren, but just not yet..." she said narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Laney and I flushed a deep shade of red. Th other two girls snickered.

"Mooooom!" I whined.

"Lenny," she whined back. All the girls laughed. As this happened my mom almost hit another car.

"Gah! Mom!" I said.

"Stop talking to me! I need to focus," she siad as she looked back at the road.

"So do you guys want to go home or to my house or what do you guys want to do?" I asked the girls.

"Lets go to your house first. We need to set up the equipment," Kim said.

"Okay, Mom we need to go back to our house!" I said louder so she could hear. She gave me a nod that ment she heard me. She then promptly hit the accelerator.

_**/ To The House Transition/**_

"Okay steady, steady... oh wait no! To the left- no- right!" My mom instructed as the four of us tried to take out Konnie's box, a box that contained the pieces to her drums. "Ah! No! Left! Argh! Gosh darn!" She screamed with frustration. "You broke it!" She said. Kinnie got extreamly worried.

"Drop the box, drop the box!" Konnie practicaly screamed at us. We all gently placed the box on the street behind the car. Konnie was opening the box in record time. She was practically half in the box when we heard my mom again.

"Oh well, better restart this level," she said shrugging. We all looked over to her. She was staring at her phone.

"Mom," I said, she looked up, "Mom, what are you doing?"

"What am I supposed to do?" She looked at us slightly confused.

"I- we thought that you were helping unload the car," Laney said glaring at my mom.

"You shouldn't be looking at me like that," she said looking back with hard eyes. Laney was visably shaken and her slim arms trembled as she reached for me.

"Lenny," she cried slightly grabing my arm and hiding behind my back "Your mom scares me," she whispered.

"See, I told you," I whispered back. We heard a click of a camra and looked up. my mom stood there holing her phone (still) as she looked at her picture with a smile.

"That's going in the album," Kim and Konnie glanced at eachother.

"Uh, can I have a copy of that?" Kim asked my mom.

"Kim!" I yelled at her my face flushing.

"Can I have, like- I dunno- ten?"

"What would you even do with those?" Laney asked flushing.

"I dunno... sell them maybe," she said shrugging.

"Who would you even sell them to?"

"You don't know what kind of stuff crasy fans buy," she said smirking, "I sold Kim's underwear once."

"You what?" Kim said blushing like crazy.

"What? I didn't do anything," she said glancing at her.

"How much was it worth?" Kim asked Konnie.

"You rember that time you didn't have any materials and I bought some stuff for you? That was your underwear money," she said laughing nervously.

"So that's why you refused to tell me where the heck you got that money. For a moment I thought you robbed a bank or something!" She said worriedly.

"Okay, you know what? I think that we should probably put the drums in the basment now," I said on a slightly awkward tone. I got mumbles of agreement. We picked up the box and went inside.

_**/Setting Up Stuff Transition/**_

**Laney's PoV:**

"Well that's taken care of," I said happily. I was sitting on the second to last stair looking around.

"Yeah, it looks good," Lenny said sitting next to me. We looked at the room together.

The basent wasnt huge, but it wasnt entirely small either. In the center mear the back was the stage. The stage was a wooden platform built by Lenny's cousin. It was as big as the one in Corey's garage. It had a rack along the top for hanging curtains. A part if the stage was raised so that when we were little we could have a place for a diffrent scene. The circular raised platform held the drums. On the opposite side of the stage, another platform was there. The only diffrence was that it was significantly higher that the other one. We had really no use for it so we figured that Lenny's cousin could come and help us install some speakers in there. Near the back four stands were neatly placed there. On two of them a bass and a keyboard guitar resting on them. On the left side of the room a regular television was set up. In front of it a small coffe table surroundes by a couch and two recliners. On the other side was a computer sitting on a small glass table. A rolling chair tucked underneath the glass table. I looked around. Lenny's mom said something about stage lights and microphones. She couldn't find them, but when she did she said she would put them up.

"Hey guys!" Kim and Konnie came and sat on the last step underneath us.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much work!" Konnie said leaning back into Lenny's lap. I pushed her off and leaned on his shoulder.

"Mine," I pouted. We all laughed.

"You know what would be fun?" Kim asked us.

"No idea," I said leaning in closer to Lenny, causing him to blush.

"When this is all said and done, I want us to be able to go back to memories like these,"

"So, w-what are you implying?" Lenny asked, still flustered abount my head on his shoulder.

"I'm saying, we should start a scrapbook!" Kim said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah let's do it!" I said enthusiastically, almost lifting my head off Lenny's shoulder. Almost.

"Yeah! Scrapbook starts now," Kim said taking at her phone. Konnie whispers something into her sisters ear. "Oh yeah! Scrapbook second picture!" We all smiled for the picture.

"What was the first picture?" Lenny asked as soon as the click of the camera went off.

"You don't really need to know that," Kim and Konnie giggled.

"It was our picture, wasn't it?" I asked with a smile.

"Ye-"

"Maybe,~" Kim smiled, placing her hand over her sister's mouth. I chuckled slightly and closed my eyes. Konnie's phone started to ring. She sighed and looked at her phone.

"Yes?" She asked with caution. She soon held the phone away from her face as loud screaming was heard. "Hold up," she whispered to us. She stood up and walked away towards the computer.

"So, yeah... Let's see the picture," Kim said pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her pictures. "Aw, look at it!" She cooed.

All of us were smiling. My head was still on Lenny's shoulder and Lenny's arm was tightly wrapped around me in a hlaf hug. Konnie was giving a rock sign and wrapped her other arm around her twin's shoulder. Kim was smiling cutesy at the camera. One arm was holdin the phone and the other draped around her sister's shoulder. Konnie finally rejoined us with a slightly upset look.

"Konnie! Lookie!" Kim said enthusiastically. Konnie looked at it and simled warmly.

"Aw that's so cute!" She said smiling. "Oh yeah, Mom says we need to go home,"

"Oh okay," she said pocketing her phone. I sighed and stood up. I stretched and yawned.

"I actually need to go too. My dad will probably need me back home soon," I said rolling my shoulders.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go get my mom," Lenny said standing up with me.

_**/Driving Home Transition/**_

**Lenny's PoV:**

We dropped Kim and Konnie off first. As soon as we drove up the driveway Kim's and Konnie's mother came running towards the car. Kim and Konnie crawled out of the car. Their mother started yelling at them in incoherent Japanese. She looked at us and smiled.

"Thank you," she said smiling. Then turned back to Kim and Konnie. She slightly yelled at them some more, Kim and Konnie said something in Japanese then they all walked back into the house. Konnie waved at us before disapearing into the house. Then we drove to Laney's house.

_**/Laney's House Transition/**_

Laney and I walked out of the car together. I walked her to the door of her house.

"So," she said turning around, "we never went on that date you promised me," she said raising an eyebrow. I felt my face hearing up.

"I-I um, we can go somewhere tomorrow?" I said struggling to find a date.

"Don't you have to go to the airport tomorrow?"

"Aw, shoot!" I said slapping my forehead.

"Ha ha, just like you Lenny," she said shoving me a little, "but yeah, I would love to go to the airport with you."

"Aw cool thanks," I said smiling at her.

"Cool, when are you going to pick me up?" She asked.

"Uh, six-ish," I said.

"Ugh," she pouted, "that's to early," she whined.

"Ha ha, hey that's how it is. Airports make you wake up early," I said giving her a half-hug and a nogie.

"Ha ha, hey! Stop that!" She said giggling. It was an amazing sound. Then the door opened. We immediately froze and looked at the door. Laney's dad was standing there staring at us. I immediately let go of her and she then shoved me. I almost fell over the railing.

"Woah, there," she said and grabbed my arm helping me not to fall over the railing. We promptly heard a slamming if a car door and footsteps running towards us. I looked over to see my mom running over.

"Caroline?" Laney's dad asked surprised.

"Yeah, how have you been, Connor? " my mom said smiling.

"Great! How are you and Harold?"

"H-he died a few months ago..." she said trailing off.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"How's Little Hannah?"

"Oh... she died too..."

"Oh..."

Laney leaned over to me and whispered, "Your mom knows my dad?"

"I have no idea. I thought they just dropped us off at each other's house. All this time I've been lied to," I whispered back.

"I'm sorry if I brought back memories," my mom said quietly.

"No, no its okay," Laney's dad said. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, you know, dropping little Laney here off,"

"What did she do this time?" He asked playfully glaring at Laney. That was a thing used to do. One of us would get in trouble, so one of our parents would take us to the other's house. That was the first question that was always asked when this happened.

"Nothing huge," Laney said shrugging. "But Lenny here," she elbowed me, "wants to ask you something, Daddy. Right, Lenny?" Everyone stared at me.

"Um, if you don't mind, sir, I was wondering if your daughter could acompany me to the airport tomorrow?" I said very nervously. Everyone just stared and didn't say anything.

"Yeah, sure. Lenny, when did you get so uncomfortable around me? Its kind of annoying," he said smiling.

"So, is that a yes?" Laney asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you guys stay together,"

"Really?" Both Laney and I said at the same time.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She said running up to him giving him a huge and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mr. Penn," I said.

"Well, I think we've got to go home now. We have to go do stuff. Nice seeing you again, Connor," she said giving him a firm handshake.

"You too, Caroline," he said giving her a friendly hug.

"Bye, Lenny," Laney said turning to me.

"Bye. I'll come pick you up at six," I said giving her a hug. I planted a kiss on her forehead. She turned red.

"B-bye," she stammered.

"Ha, you look good in red," I told her.

"Ha ha, just shut up," she said shoving me a little.

"Ow, that hurt," I said pouting playfully. We both laughed.

"Hey if you two are done, I would like to go to sleep now," Laney's dad said.

"Sorry," we both mumbled and went our repective ways.

As I got in the car I turned and waved at her. She waved back with a smile. As I closed the door to the car, I remebeted something I had to worn her about Steven. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'it was trivial, anyway.'

_**A/N:**__** So done with another awesome chapter. Okay, so now I'm goinng to say that I am so sorry for this late of an update! I had so much stress of doing... nothing really. Wait, what? I totally had things to do... ha ha yeah. Anyway, I am going to (after this chapter) try to update every other Saturady. If I get good at that, then I'll try to update every Saterday, then maybe even twice a week. I don't know. Okay, so yeah, 3 or more reviews for the next chapter. It doesn't even have to be positive review... those are preferred though.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! New update! Sorry about last time- it was just- I said three reviews, and I didn't update 'till I got those three reviews. I won't do that anymore though.**

** WolvesRock13: Thank you! I'm trying as hard as possible to make this an enjoyable read for you guys! I will update next next Saturday for y'all. **

** AnonPurple: Just now! :0 I thought you were better than that! :0 Ha ha, I'm just only messing with you! :3**

** RedEagle21: Thank you! I try as hard as I can to make his life miserable! Nah, I'm just kidding. I needed an antagonist, and Corey was in the perfect place to be the antagonist. Like some of the characters had said before, Corey had changed. Due to what? That's for me to know, and you to find out. If I'm putting thoughts into your head, might as well add this one; is the other Laney REALLY nice? Or is it an act? Hm...Also, Kim x Kin? Why my good (wo)man that is in this chapter!**

** Guest: Oooooooooooooookay! Here's your update! :)**

**_Chapter 4:_**

_**Steven's PoV:**_

It was raining. I looked out the window of my mom's car. The airport was looming over us. She pulled up and opened the door.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she told me as I got out. I turned to face her.

"I'll be alright," I said with a smile. I gave her a hug. She was crying. "Aw, Mom don't cry!" I said hugging her tighter.

"Okay, I... your plane will be leaving soon," I went over to the trunk and pulled out my suitcase. I waved to her one last time.

On my way in, I stole a quick look at the glass of the doors. There was a short young man with brown hair and blue eyes, and then there was me. I was a tall teenager, blond hair, and icy blue eyes. My skin was more plae than berfore. My nerves werw getting to me. My blond bangs were hanging in my face, the right ones longer than my left ones. I was wearing my usual outfit. It was a white V-neck T-shirt, with a purple-blue colored jacket. The sleves were rolled up to my elbows. I had on some blue jeans and sneakers. I also had a dog tag on. On that dog tag said 'FREE'. Joe got this for me when we were still dating. It was really expensive too. Joe got one too that said 'HEART'. If we put them together, it says 'FREE HEART'. I'm pretty sure the next day I broke up with Joe. I don't remember, its horrible. I'm pretty sure Joe hates me now.

I shook my head, and went inside the airport to catch my plane.

**/Flying in Planes Transition/**

I stepped into the well air conditioned room. This was it, I was officially far away from Joe. Why was I even running from Joe, I have no idea. Maybe because I am a huge coward, and afraid that Joe would hate me. I sighed. Then I spotted the familiar red hair of Lenny.

I walked a little coser to make sure it was Lenny, and not some unfortunate pedestrian. I took a closer look. He was wearing a green and black stripped tank-top. That was him alright. He was busily texting on his phone. I took this as an opportunity.

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head beside his ear.

"Hey there, Lenny," I said as seductively as I could. Next thing I knew, pain exploded in my crotch area, and I was flipped onto the floor. I just rolled on the floor for a while, when I look back up there were two Lennys. "What the heck?" I asked under my breath.

"Hey there, Steven!" Lenny one said happily waving at me. I grogily sat up.

"Is there some sort of cloning machine in America that the rest of the world doesn't know about?" I asked rubbing my head. On closer inspection I saw that the other Lenny, wasn't even a boy. She had long red hair it was tied into a bun at the time being- and like I said earlier- she wore a green and black stripped tank top and- which I didn't see earlier- a pair of red shorts that reached her mid thigh. She was squatting next to Lenny, slightly behind him, staring at me slightly scared. She was really hot. I looked back at Lenny.

He seemed mostly the same since last time I saw him. His red hair was swept to the right. It grew a tiny bit longer. How long was it since I last saw him? I questioned myself. He was wearing a green and black stripped V-neck T-shirt with red cargo shorts. His green eyes were sparkling with giddiness.

"Man, I can't wait to show you all the stuff we've been up too! It's been awesome! Oh my gosh, I just can't wait!" He said helping me up fron the floor. The pretty red head girl glared at me. I gave her a sheepish smile. We started walking to the airport's exit.

"Sorry," I mumbled to her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. It's no big deal," she said, but her eyes told a different story. I just shrugged it off. You only have 5 seconds to make a first impression. If you screw that up, it takes 30 more times to fix it, so it was no biggie. I mean we would be in the same band together, we would have plenty of time to meet up again. Man, maybe I'll get over Joe, too.

"This is my girlfriend, Laney," he said wrapping an arm around her. Of course.

"Dang, Lenny, I never though poor anti-social Lenny could get a girlfriend hot as that. Watch your back, I might steal her from you," I said in a casual tone. Laney was blushing and Lenny and I had a stare off. After a minute, we burst into laughter.

"Okay, I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the band! This'll be so much fun! My mom should be outside. She said she would drive you to your sponsor family's house," Then we made it to the door.

We put all my luggage in the trunk and were off to meet my sponsor family.

**/Another Scene Transition/**

_**Kim's PoV:**_

"I won't be long, I have to check out a book. I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere!" I told my sister. We were standing in the manga and comic part of the library.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," she said grumpily. "Why can't I come with you?"

"It'll ruin your birthday present. That's why," I said matter-o-factly. She gasped dramatically.

"You planned a birthday pesent for me? Aw, you shouldn't have," she came in for a bone crushing hug.

"Your welcome," I said through my compressed lungs. She let go and browsed through the section, then gasped.

"OH MY GERD!" She said a bit too loudly and looked back at me and beckoned me to come over. "Look, they have the newest one!" She squealed as she held up the latest volume of _Shingeki no Kyojin_.**((A/N: Don't own... awesome stuff though))** "I am so reading this!" She said going to a reading area just at the end of the row.

"Okay, I'll be back in about a half hour or so," I told her. It was a big library, and the book I was looking for was probably the oldest I have ever seen, which was way in the back.

"Okay," she said waving a hand, not even looking up fron her manga. I started my walk to the back. I was looking for a book about mechanical engineering and design. I was making Konnie something I knew she would love.

When I got back there, I hadn't realized how high the book would be on the shelf. I looked up at it, it looked down at me. I reached up, I couldn't grab it. I stood on my toes, it didn't work. I thought about jumping, but what if I knocked over the shelves? I sighed. I was just about to go find a stool, when someone handed me the book. At first I was surprised, no one ever noticed me.

"Thank you," I said turning to see who helped me. It was Kin. He pressed his lips in a tight line and shrugged.

"No biggie," he said, pushing up his glasses. I could see it was a nervous tick of his. I have that too.

"Ha ha, I guess not to you. Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked him. There was nobody here, ever. I was curious to see why he was here.

"Oh I was just grabbing a book, you know... the usual," he said rubbing the back of his head, looking away from me. I laughed lightly.

"Well, duh. This is a library. I ment here as in this row. Nobody is ever here," I told him. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always here." That surprised me. I always walk past this row and there was has been nobody here.

"Hm, really?" He laughed.

"I don't come here often, but yeah. I'll be here. I came to find this," he scanned the shelves for a book. He found it and pulled the book out. "I'm making something for Kon's birthday present. It's gunna be awesome!" I looked at him. He started rambling about what he was making for his brother. His eyes were sparkling. He looked so excited and happy. It was adorable.

As started walking to the check-out together, he asked me what I was doing. I told him that it was for Konnie's birthday, and that mine was gunna be better than his.

"Nuh-uh," he said.

"Yeah-huh," I told him.

We had a stare down for a bit. Now let me tell you something, I can't stare someone in the eye without laughing, unless I was really mad. So I burst into laughter. He looked at me, then started to chuckle with me. By that time we made it to the check out.

When we checked out our books, I told him I had to go get Konnie. Before I got a chance to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Hey... a-are you guys still Newmans?" He said it really quietly, I bearly heard him. I turned around and smiled.

"Heck no. Newmans was like 'hello'- without the 'o'," I told him smiling. He looked really embarrassed then.

"R-remember what you told me?" What? I couldn't remember.

"No," I said stretching out the 'o'. His face was bright red. He sighed.

"Nevermind," he mumbled. He turned around to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"Nooo! Tell mee," I whinned.

"It wasn't anything important," he sighed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Yeah, its no big deal. You have to get back to Konnie, right?" I let go of his arm and looked at my watch.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't realize what time it was! Oh geez, sorry for cutting this off so early. We should do this again, " I smiled and waved at him. "Next time you will tell me," I stared him in the eye, and we both started to laugh. Then I started my walk to where I left Konnie.

When I got there, Kim and Kon were walking out of the section. Kon was entusiactcally waving behind him. Kin saw me and smiled a little. I smiled back. I looked behind them, and saw Konnie- she was waving at Kon. I wonder what happened there.

**/PoV Transition/**

**_**An Hour Prior**_**

_**Konnie's PoV:**_

I glanced up. Although I really want to read this, I already read it. I made sure Kim was no longer in sight, I silently closed the manga and placed it back on the shelf. I had something to check. One thing I like about this library's layout is that the mangas and comics are right next to the romance.

I walked the shortest way to the romances. If Kim found out I loved romances, she would totally flip. I sighed. If she knew, she'd tease me five-ever! The usually busy row had two or three pedestrians browsing the section. I already had my book in mind, _Hush, Hush_.** ((A/N: Don't own that either))** I read some reviews of it online, and a bunch of my online friends recommended it to me. Yes, I have an account on an online book club.

I walked around the row looking for the book. It was on a low shelf, so I sat on the floor to get it off the shelf. I sat there and read the back. It sounded really good, so I stood up and started to walk to the check out when I saw a familiar figure hunched over a really good book. It was Kon, my long time crush. Wait- what... I didn't just think that, did I? I mentally beat myself.

"Hm, thats a good book," I said looking over his shoulder. He jumped a little, and turned around.

"Konnie, what are you doing here?" He asked trting to hide the book behind his back.

"I could ask you the same thing," I challenged.

**A/N: Ogm, guys I'm so sorry about this cliffhanger, I really am. Its just my deadline is like right now... and I need to finish this. Okay, so come back next week to see what happens. *that wasn't a good closing line at all -n-U***

**Read and Review! :D**


End file.
